Hidden Resort Consort
by Vulpsis
Summary: A series of Pokemon lemons that will feature a new cast with every "season"! Welcome to the Pokemon Resort, where the Hostess and her team of female Pokemon workers will help bring relaxation into your day and make your wildest fantasies come true!
1. Chapter 1

Billy's legs marched forward up onto the large hill. He didn't want to climb it, his sore feet screamed with pain with every step as the steep slope made the experience all the more tiring but he was sure to see some kind of lodge or town if he reached a high enough view. His Pokemon were also making the trek with them. Outside of their pokeballs their arms held valuable gems that they salvaged from a cave three days ago, and that was two days after the last time he had any actual rest. His team consisted of a Riolu holding a bandana behind his back like a sack, a Dewott that simply dragged the gems using his trainer's white shirt as a bag and finally his Zoroark, who held the stuff between his arms across his tummies ached and rumbled for food, their arms sagged from fatigue and wanted to drop the miscellaneous nuggets, pearls, shards and stones they found in the mystical cave. He had struck it rich and thought he and his team would never have to work again... but fate was cruel. What good were the treasures if they hindered him and his team by weighing them down in the middle of nowhere?

As he climbed on up his Riolu and Dewott were about to follow behind before their trainer, who held a backpack in his arms due to a broken strap, turned around.

"You guys stay down there, let me check if there's anywhere nearby for us to cash this stuff." His Dewott and Riolu gladly dropped the pretty treasures onto the grass below before letting their butts fall as well. The two massaged their sore legs as the star of the team, his Zoroark, tilted his head with a scowl on his face. Billy understood the fox's frustration and knew his role as his trainer was growing increasingly strained with each passing day. If he didn't find anything now his Zoroark's patience would not last much longer.

"...If there's nothing still we'll have to leave the stones behind." Dewott and Riolu turned their heads with a look of surprise while Zoroark's piercing scowl remained unfazed. "No point in making all of this tougher for us if the stones won't help us. If we want to find shelter soon we'll have to drop all the dead weight..."

"Starting with you..." The Zoroark said in his natural tongue. Riolu and Dewott clearly understood him but Billy wasn't sure if his words were encouragement or not. He'd like to think it was. He continued his trek up the hill, each stride as painful as the last as his muscles ached in protest. (Please... we need to find something...) He thought pleadingly (A town, a center, someone's home... please!)

When Billy reached the top he cried out an audible sigh before falling forward onto his knees. He laughed, genuine tears falling across his cheeks as he raised his arms up, dropping the bag. It was a mansion, a large old school Japanese oriented mansion. It was more than that, the large signs showed that it was a private retreat! It didn't matter what the cost was though, Billy was sure he and his team can pay for at least a day with all these stones! Even better, they can at least point to the next possible rest center for them and he can call a cab or limo, whatever the wealthy used to transport to here! When he turned around he saw Zoroark looked up with impatience and a tapping foot as Dewott and Riolu looked up in curiosity.

"H-hurry... we found something! We're saved!" Zoroark smiled as the two smaller critters jumped back up to their feet and scooped up the dropped treasures! The promises of rest and relaxation were finally coming true!

Billy peeked his head in as he opened the door slowly. The floors were made of a nice polished wood with a receptionist desk. He stepped inside, small traces of dirt falling from his dirty outfit as his team followed closely behind.

"Hello?!" Billy called out as he stepped forward, arms full of the many high valued treasures. His voice echoed in the desolate building as Riolu and Dewott walked around to observe the waiting room. The two left the makeshift bags on the floor before Riolu jumped up onto a waiting room chair that was made of fine black leather. He leaned back with a pomf as he rested his seemingly heavy skeleton against the comfort of the chair. Dewott ventured off to the right and observed the koi pond that housed many different types of Pokemon fish. Zoroark watched in disappointment as Dewott dunked his head inside the refreshingly cold water, many of the other fish looking up at him in a cranky manner from having their home disturbed.

Billy waited a few more moments before shouting again.

"Hello? I was lost and was hoping if you can give directions!" He raised his hand to use an amplifier

"Or maybe we can spend the night!? I don't have cash but I can pay in gold nuggets or shards and stones! Hello?!" Again, no response. Zoroark began to tap his foot again impatiently which prompted Billy to venture forward. The receptionist desk seemed to have been abandoned for some time, the PC was off and there was blank paperwork in large stacks.

"Maybe it's closed? I should look around for guests..." Billy stated, talking more to let his prized fox know. Zoroark thapped the back of Riolu's head, prompting him to get off and search as well.

"Come on guys, let's look for someone. And stop annoying the fish Dew" He said before dropping his treasures. Dewott, who was dunking his head once again, raised it with a satisfied sigh before shaking himself and splashing Riolu before heading off as well. Riolu rubbed the back of his head before trying to shield himself from the water. He looked up with a pout before hopping off.

"Good idea, let's split up Zoroark!" Billy said in a positive tone as he noticed all his Pokemon began to walk around. Zoroark merely shook his head disappointingly as he entered a hallway. Zoroark went on to an alternate path where paper thin doors slid open rather than swing. He would knock gently on each door before opening it only to find luxurious albeit empty rooms. Billy sighed and headed towards the opposite direction where the mansion seemed to transform into a marvelous garden where the hallway had no walls to the side. Nature grew wonderfully around this place, The garden had an abundance of grass Pokemon, trees and random flowers.

Riolu and Dewott took the north passageway where a soft red carpet decorated the center of the hallway. There were bathrooms this way along and showers, clearly they were meant for communal gatherings. Dewott tried to run inside and turned on one of the showers only for a reluctant Riolu to turn the faucet back off and drag him away.

"Come on, the sooner we find someone the sooner we can relax." Riolu urged.

"Ugh... my skin is so dry though! You don't know how dehydration is for a water Pokemon!" Riolu sighed as he dragged Dewott by the hand and lead the way to the final door at the end of the hallway.

"I know, I'm tired too! But soon we can rest and do whatever we want as soon as we..." The two stood quietly as they heard giggling... girly giggling coming from the room at the end of the short hallway. Riolu looked up at Dewott who stood over him to slide the thin door open. Thick steam clouded their vision as they leaned forward. The room had no roof and had a rocky formation with a large hot spring in the middle. The two were enticed forward by the females' giddy voices... they spoke in a Pokemon's tongue which implied they weren't humans and they sounded quite young...

"There hasn't been anyone new for a month now, I doubt anyone's going to check in"

"I know, but Salem has been watching those soaps for too long... She's getting used to being away from the desk. That's probably the reason we haven't had anyone register." Riolu heard footsteps and realized one of them were coming their way.

"Dewott! Move back!" He urged with a whisper as Dewott tried to do the opposite and lean in further.

"Just a little more... Ow!" Riolu stomped the water type's foot to get him to move back only for the door to slide open all the way. Riolu ended up tripping back against Dewott who also slipped backward from the sore foot and the pup's weight. They looked up and had their fears confirmed. A naked, wet Mawille looked down at them with a curious blink. Riolu smiled nervously as Dewott offered a hesitant hand shake. For a couple seconds nothing happened... the Mawille took a few moments to realized what was happening before she swung her large hanging maw around to cover herself while her face flashed an embarrassed red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zoroark was reaching the end of the hallway until he heard a quiet yet constant noise. He stepped further, ignoring the other rooms for now and picked the sound of two people talking. As he neared the end he could hear the noise coming from inside the last room to the right. He placed his head right against the door to try and eavesdrop on the two until he heard a third person... and children?

"Children love Robo-Dour! Only for ages 4 and up..." (Someone is watching TV...) He finally realized. Before he can get back up from leaning against the door it suddenly slid open and Zoroark fell forward from his awkward position only to be blocked by something soft and bouncy... then he realized what had just happened. His eyes looked up, a human female was looking down. She wasn't wearing a shirt at all, her blonde hair hung loosely behind her as her grey eyes fixated on the Zoroark's embarrassed eyes. He was expecting a yell, a scream, something! But instead... she smiled as she saw his pointed snout and face rest between her well bequeathed bosom.

"Visitors I see..." Suddenly their little staring contest broke as they both looked away, a innocent young scream echoed across the empty hallways...

Billy stepped inside the garden in the hopes of finding someone sleeping or resting in a way that blocked out his voice. He stepped over scurrying Oddish and kept his distance from curious Parasect as he looked around.

"Say um... any of you know where I can find someone?" He asked the plant Pokemon. They continued to stare questioningly without offering an answer. Billy sighed once more. "Thought so..." Just when he was going to retreat back to the passageways of the mansion he began to smell something intensely sweet. It made his stomach rumble as his mouth watered, the sensation of biting into a lush, juicy berry filled his mind as the alluring aroma distracted him... "What smells so..." Before he can finish his sentence a scream broke out. His momentary daze broke as his head turned toward the direction of the shout. "Oh no..." He only took a single step before he felt a thin green vine coil around both his legs and pull him back like a captured fish. Billy fell forward, his hands covering his face reflexively as he turned around to see the assailant. However thick blue spores distorted his sight and he quickly felt the urge to rest his eyes... to snooze out underneath the warm sun. All he could make out was that she had white skin, leaves for a dress and red eyes.

Billy woke up and felt his lips burning from being so dry. He tried to moisten them up with his tongue only to realize that the pink muscle was as dry as paper as well. He got up quickly only to feel his head spinning from the sudden motion. He laid back down and looked around, his eyes squinting from the light that a television was broadcasting.

"About time you woke up. From what I gathered from your Pokemon, you've been looking for shelter for a week now."

"Huh...?" Billy held the side of his head with a hand as his vision cleared up. There, the former Sinnoh champion sat on the edge of his bed. He finally got all the way up and saw that the large screen television in his room had been playing. "Where... where am I?"

"You've stumbled upon a resort dear. It's okay, you can stay for a bit to relax before heading off again. To be honest it was getting quite lonely, having no guests aside from the staff here."

"Team...? Team... oh! Where's my team?!" He shouted as he got up out of the bed. Cynthia got up as he overthrew the blanket only to giggle when he saw that he was only dressed in his underwear. Billy quickly threw the blanket over himself when he discovered this. Cynthia opened a nearby drawer and left a pair of his now clean jeans onto the bed before she turned off the television with a remote and used the same one to light up the room.

"Relax, they're being fed as we speak. You can probably do with some food too. Come on, don't be shy." Cynthia stretched her arms, she wore a pair of short black summer shorts and a black blouse the clung to her feminine body as her chest stuck out in a provocative manner. Billy tried his best not to stare but could feel Cynthia's gaze pierce his facade.

"A-alright... thanks a lot for letting us stay"

"Not to worry, but you should really talk to the owner. I trust those... gems will be used as payment?"

Billy followed Cynthia as they walked past the receptionist room and past the hallway where the garden acted as scenery. The moon was shining a dim pale light on the garden as many of the grassy Pokemon slept. Cynthia lead on as Billy's pace slowed, he noticed a pair of red eyes out into the distance, the starer looking with a cloak of shadows hiding her figure. Cynthia noticed Billy's Delay and turned around.

"I see you've met Lilligant already..."

"Lilligant?" Billy asked as the piercing red eyes closed and seemingly disappeared into the darkness.

"Yeah, she thought you were trying to break in and knocked you out. She was really sorry when she found out that you were just looking for someone else."

"Oh... I guess that was who I saw before I dozed off..." Billy rubbed the back of his aching head, just thinking was giving him a headache.

"Come on, the food is getting cold."

When Billy and Cynthia entered the room he saw his Pokemon sitting at the large circular table. There were no chairs, everyone sat on their knees as they chowed down on the food. Each plate was different, some had typical Pokemon treats but his Pokemon were being served delicious home cooked food. Riolu waved with a drumstick in each paw at his trainer. Dewott took a second from nibbling on a large Karp to smile up at his trainer. Zoroark merely raised an eye as he slurped up soup from a wooden spoon, the fox eating modestly compared to the other two. Billy laughed as he sat down at an empty spot, Cynthia soon sitting next to him. He heard the Pokemon chatting and laughing as they ate on, others at the table included a Kirlia, Mawille, Lopunny, Gothorita and a Gardevoir who also greeted Billy with a smile and a wink.

"It's finally nice to meet you Billy..." Billy tilted his head as he looked around, he heard the voice but knew it wasn't Cynthia.

"U-um..."

"What's the matter? Never spoken to a Pokemon before?" Cynthia asked as she smiled at Billy.

"I'm sorry for the accident earlier... My name is Salem. I am the owner of this humble establishment." The Gardevoir raised her hand and gestured to herself. Billy was finally able to put two to two together and bow his head respectfully.

"Oh? A Pokemon owning this establishment? I didn't expect..."

"Hehe, it's fine. I'm surprised you managed to find this location. It's very well hidden... although this wouldn't be the first time fortune steered you well."

"You mean the treasure? Oh man... it was almost a curse. Me and my team were lost so I..." His Zoroark interrupted.

"You did nothing but stumble around and get lucky. If this place wasn't here you would've killed us all." Riolu and Dewott paused, Billy looked up at his Zoroark who ate another spoonful before getting up. "I'm going to my room." Billy didn't know what he said, he didn't have the faintest idea. But he knew that it wasn't something pleasant since the mood of the group died down and his other two Pokemon paused from their meal to watch Zoroark go.

"A-alright... good night Zoroark?" Was all Billy could reply. Cynthia watched him go before she got up as well.

"Your Zoroark seems upset Billy... what did you do?" Billy shrugged as he looked towards his other Pokemon whom also shrugged.

"I see... Well Billy. You had a rough experience." Salem said with still lips. "Is there anything you would like from the kitchen?"

Once the group finished with their meals everyone headed off to their respective rooms. Billy, Riolu and Dewott had their own rooms right next to each other but the three decided to laze around in the garden, Riolu laid in his master's arms as he petted the cute pup while Dewott floated on the surface of a small pond nearby.

"Well we really hit the jackpot finding this place... think about it. For the rest of our lives we'll be living in luxury!" Riolu murred in his grasp as Dewott gave off a happily agreeing nod. Billy chuckled as the sound of kriketune and the occasional owl filled the background.

"I just... I just hope Zoroark will be around for it too. Had him since he was a Zorua and... well he was my first! Without him I wouldn't of been able to meet you two!" Riolu feebly tried to fight off his master's arm as he began to tickle the pup. Dewott raised his head and began to splash at the two whom raised their arms and got up and away from the water. As they played, a solitary grass type hid behind a tree, watching the three goof around. The Lilligant watched as Billy and Riolu attempted to splash Dewott back by using their hands at the pond's edge. Soon Dewott would swim up to them and nuzzle against his trainer who suddenly seemed unfazed by water as he hugged back. (He really does care about his Pokemon...) She thought to herself. She stood there, watching them until they decided that it was late and head off to their rooms for the night...

Riolu slid open his door with a yawn before noticing Dewott coming out of his room with a towel draped around his waist.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm off to the showers! I've been wanting to go all day but because of Zoroark I couldn't. Now that he can't stop me, I'm finally going!" Riolu chuckled and shook his head before heading into his room.

"Whatever. By the way, you look ridiculous in that towel".

"You're just mad because I'm living the life!" The two chuckled before Dewott headed off towards the showers. Inside the pearl white room he hung his towel up before standing underneath a showerhead and turning the nozzle for hot. Dewott sighed happily as felt the steaming water spray across his sore and tired body. He hummed for a bit as he massaged his arms and legs before lathering soap across his aquatic figure. His hands traveled across every inch of his surface before he finally stopped and focused on a certain region between his legs...

"Ah... Mary..." Dewott envisioned the Mawille... her wet body as she left the hot spring... the way she hid her exquisite body behind that tantalizing maw... The way she smiled and joked with him at the table, her crimson red eyes so full of life...

He didn't notice the door opening as he continued to feel himself, his arousal sticking out in plain view now as he imagined her eyes full of lust, her maw moving away inch by inch to expose her body before she got on her knees and...

"I thought you said you wanted to skip the hot spring tonight Lilith... yet here you are... getting... ready..." Dewott flinched in place before turning his head. There stood Mary... both her hands raised up and covering her surprised face as she peaked with one eye opened. "O-oh my god! I'm so sorry... I thought... I mean usually me and..."

"I-it's not what you think!" Dewott stammered before he turned around to hide himself. Mary turned around too but also let out a tiny giggle. "I guess this is payback for what happened earlier... huh?" Dewott joked as he turned off the water.

"Y-yeah I guess..." Mary replied. "Is it okay to... turn around?"

"Um... yeah." Mary did swing around and noticed the Dewott hiding himself. She smiled warmly before noticing the nearby towel and grabbing it to hand to him. "Thanks... um... I know this is an awkward time to ask... but you wanna take a dip in the hot springs?"

Dewott sighed as dipped in, his body REALLY appreciating the pool of steamy water as fragrances and spices enhanced the experience. Mary dived in after him, giggling at his reaction before raising her arms around the edge and letting her body sink in as well.

"I REALLY love taking a dip at night... I know it's unhealthy taking a dip so many times a day but there's just nothing to do around here..."

"I would love not doing anything for a change... I've been traveling and battling for months now without a break. I'm just glad those days are over..."

"Wha? What do you mean?" Dewott raised open an eye and saw Mary looking at him with an inquiring gaze.

"Well now that we struck it rich my trainer says we can do nothing but relax for the rest of out lives"

"Relaxing is so boring though!" Mary protested as she swam across the spring to rest next to Dewott. "All we do here is relax, relax relax. We barely get any customers and even then I'm only busy around lunch and dinner time! You don't realize how much free time you get until that's all you have! I've watched every show, ready every book and had every hobby!" Dewott raised an eye at Mary as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gee... I didn't even think of that..."

"You should still journey! Whenever I dip in I always like to imagine myself traveling as well! Solving mysteries, finding relics and helping people!" Mary looked up at the moon with a sparkle in her eyes as she spoke of her fantasy. Dewott couldn't help but look down and appreciate the view he had next to him. Mary was obviously sick and tired of this place but more than that... she had ambition and dreams. And to see her dreamy eyes glisten as she looked up at the night sky...

Mary didn't take long to notice what Dewott was looking at. She looked up at him, a minor confused gaze before a familiar rosy color began to fill her cheeks.

"Mary... you're so beautiful..." She said nothing as Dewott's hands held her close against him. Their eyes closed gradually as they leaned in closer, their lips meeting as they embraced in a small kiss. The smooch was then quickly followed by another... then another as their lips parted and their tongues intertwined. She moaned in the kiss as she felt Dewott's hands carress her yellow and black body within the spring, his fingers moved elegantly as they traced her outline before stopping on her cute plump rear.

"Oooh Dewott..." Her body figuratively melted from inside and out, the idea of being caressed and loved by this... this experienced Pokemon who was hardened by his journey! She could feel his muscles as he spreaded and raised her legs, their chests meeting as she felt his warm meaty organ rub across her puffy entrance. Her large maw acted as a cushion between her back and wall, the Dewott was acting so manly and sudden with her that it made her heart beat painfully fast like a drum. Dewott gripped his shaft and guided it inside her tight slit as Mary's hands wrapped behind his neck and forced him in for more kissing. She gasped and moaned as he finally managed to guide the tip inside, her insides clenched and throbbed constantly in timing with her heart beat as the Dewott pushed his hips against hers. Their bodies remained afloat in the spa as Mary hissed out in painful ecstasy.

"Should... I stop?" Dewott asked, aware of the pained sounds she was making...

"No... Don't stop... fill me up... please I... I need a man finally..." Before he could ask for reassurance Mary interrupted him by pulling him back in and stuffing his maw with her tongue, the Dewott's body acting on instinct as it pressed against her. His cock slipped inch by inch, rubbing and spreading her walls along the way until finally his entire manhood was stuffed inside. The two remained locked in that embrace for several moments, Mary's fleshy insides massaging his member in a slight elegant way as their tongues wrapped around for the entire duration. When Dewott pulled back he also pulled back his hips, only to push right in with a second more powerful thrust. Mary's head shot back as her body was greeted with the painfully blissful sensation of finally being claimed... of being used by an experienced male and to be filled with his lust. Dewott paused for a few more minutes before thrusting into her again... and again and again. Each thrust was met with a quiet squeak of fulfilled pleasure, Mary tried to keep her voice down to keep others from hearing. Dewott wasn't making it easy for her though, he was finally fulfilling his own fantasy and planned to take advantage of every second of this moment. The surface of the spring swayed and splashed as Dewott's arms wrapped around her midsection and held her close, his aquatic body was perfectly suited for their setting as his body rocked and forth against the steel and fairy type's body. Her moans heightened with each push, her heavenly voice yearning for more with each push. His manhood throbbed in ecstasy as her insides clenched around it and massaged every inch of his tasty red member. His blood pulsed within as he felt the temptation to release his seed inside grew in intensity with each passing moment.

"Mary...I-I'm about to..." Suddenly Mary's eyes widened as she began to push him away/

"N-No! Stop!" Dewott tried to fight back at first, his chest easily pushing back her resisting arms, but he regained his senses and pulled back. The orgasmic pressure then quickly died away as the two caught their breath.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to get..." Dewott nodded his head, understanding what she had meant. As much as the two wanted to admit it... they couldn't finish inside. Not when they both would be separated soon... "I-I'm sorry..." Dewott chuckled before he planted a smooch on her forehead.

"It's okay..."

"Let me make it up to you..."

"You don't have to..." Suddenly Mary's maw came to life and showed off the impressively large tongue, gushes of viscous sasliva drooled from the the sets of steel teeth.

"I insist... I promise it'll feel really good~"

Dewott cried out Mary's name silently into the night as she watched her 'prey' writhe around inside of her second large maw. The two remained in the Hotspring, Mary relaxing like before as Dewott's lower half was inside the maw that was hidden by the steamy spring water. Her large tongue playfully slathered across between his legs as thick gooshy fluids spurted around every inch, her fleshy insides playfully swallowing and massaging his total lower half.

"Aren't you glad you said yes?" Almost as if to tease him the Dewott felt his body sink deeper into the maw, only his head was above the spring's surface now as he held back a surprised moan.

"Y-yesss..." Mary giggled to herself before she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey... look at me..." Dewott looked over, his face blushing from all the stimulation as Mary raised a hand and began to suckle and lick her digits in a slow and sensual manner. "You taste so good right now... I can't help it. To taste a real man... it makes me so hot..." Mary's smirk widened as the hand went into the spring and somewhere unseen. Dewott watched as her body sunk a bit into the water, Mary's eyes closed as she began to moan in pleasure... "Down here..."Dewott's body suddenly sunk even further. His head was pulled under the water, the maw closing just right below his neck as he opened his eyes and saw her hand fingering her freshly penetrated pussy. His body tingled with desire as he felt the maw wrap tightly around his body, the warm sticky fluids bathing and coating him as soft flesh massaged every inch of his body. But most of all, it was the swallowing that was getting to him. The rhythmic clenches was intensifying and speeding up... almost as if she was eating him! An air bubble escaped as Dewott noislessly groaned out in pure bliss. He could hear her hungry maw swallowing him, savoring his flavor all over... he couldn't... he couldn't/

"Mmmm Dewott..." Mary shivered as she felt her body spasm all over. Inside her maw the water Pokemon released squirt after squirt of his fertile seed into her large tasting tongue and maw. She slipped into an orgasm as she savored the thick salty flavor... the flavor of a hard manly Pokemon so ready to give her everything she wanted. Dewott's body tingled as the orgasm seemed to brought his entire body into a sensual trance. After being rejected twice the aquatic Pokemon had a LOT to offer, his cock spasmed against the walls of her maw as her massaging flesh drew out the duration of his orgasm. With the last spurt Dewott can feel the maw thankfully loosen. He floated back up to the surface with ease only to be forcibly pulled back in by the Mawille for another tongue exchanging kiss...

Cynthia stood outside of Zoroark's door before any of what happened with Dewott and Mary occurred. She had been concerned with Zoroark since supper and was hoping to talk with the Pokemon to see why he was upset. It was clear he and Billy didn't have proper communication and she felt compelled to help him, especially after their embarrassing introduction. Plus... there was something more to him than the others. He was different, and had some kind of need to make himself dignified and stand out. When Billy was knocked out he insisted that the team, including himself, waiting to see if he'd wake up even though it was clear that he would... at least until Cynthia could hear their hunger and insisted that she would watch Billy while they ate. But then all that concern was thrown out the window when Zoroark saw Billy... why? Her hand grabbed the handle... she was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy laid back on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The moon and stars gave the room a dim haunted glow as he delve into his thoughts. He had already slept most of the day... so sleep right now was futile. He did everything he can to get comfortable, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants as he laid there shirtless. He tried his best to calm his mind to get some more sleep, but he had Zoroark to worry about. He thought that once they found refuge, Zoroark would finally be happy and stop with his new found dissidence towards him. But now it seems to be worse than ever, the fox couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him anymore. What changed since they Found all that stuff in the cave? He abruptly got up when here heard a light tapping at his door. Billy sat up, watching the door and trying to make out the door. He wasn't sure if he heard that or if his tired mind was just playing tricks on him. Then the tapping came again, three taps. Each lighter than the last.

"I'm coming! Billy shouted as he got up to answer the door.

Zoroark grumbled as he laid on his side, his paws being used as pillows as he stretched across the hardwood floor. He didn't like the idea of sleeping in a comfy bed, it weakened your body and made the soul lazy. Life wasn't about comfort, it was about overcoming hardships and accepting the difficulties in life and taking them in stride. His partners and trainer were sacrificing all they worked for just because they found a few shiny stones. He didn't sign up for this... his trainer promised him since he was a pup that they would always be together on a journey, and the second he had the chance to abandon it he took it. Zoroark's ear perked up as he heard human footsteps outside near his door. He shifted to the other side to watch the shadowy frame, half expecting a knock or for his door to open. Zoroark assumed it was his trainer since whomever was grasping the handle before hesitating and taking a step back. He listened as his trainer couldn't make up his mind at his door, stepping back and forth while changing his mind on whether to disturb him or not. Finally Zoroark couldn't tolerate his trainer's indecisiveness, he no doubt wanted to apologize about something he couldn't even understand and couldn't even decide on that! He got up to his feet quickly and made a hasty gesture towards the door to slide it open, only to flinch in surprise at who was at the door.

"O-Oh... hello there. We never got to properly introduce each other... May I come in?" Zoroark raised an eye, unsure as to why she was there. He stood there, unresponsive for a couple seconds before shaking his head and opening his door all the way and moving to the side to let her in. "Thanks..." Cynthia walked in and took a seat at the edge of his bed. She noticed that the blanket and pillows remained untouched, implying that the fox has yet to rest in it.

"Zor..." The Zoroark replied, trying to ask what the occasion was for.

"It's about you and your trainer..." Cynthia replied, understanding him by his tone and not the words he spoke, a skill she obviously mastered while journeying with her own Pokemon. Zoroark rolled his eyes as he closed the door and dropped his rear onto the floor, his legs crossing as he looked up at Cynthia. She was wearing what looked like sleepwear that was meant to entice males... a thin, light black gown draping loosely against her body. The white outline of her equally black panties werr clearly visible underneath. He had to turn his head for a second to avoid looking at the same comfy bosom he had landed on earlier. "Yes, I can tell you have nothing for contempt for him... and I want to know why" Zoroark said nothing as he avoided her mystical grey gaze.

"Zororo...He replied lazily, meaning to say "What's there to know?"

"Well.. it's clear that you still care for him, otherwise you wouldn't have been beside his bedside. What I want to know is... why did you insult him and leave the table earlier? Your partners love him very much and you were having such a good time earlier too..."

"I left because I couldn't stand to see him! First he gets us lost and now he claims we never have to lift a finger again! He's lazy, arrogant and relies on luck!" Zoroark responded frustratingly in his native tongue while gesturing with his arms. Cynthia watched interestedly as Zoroark looked back, her gaze a bang of blonde hair covered her right eye. She brushed it back and closed them, as if processing what he was just saying and trying to understand before replying.

"...You're mad because he doesn't work hard... or rather he doesn't want to anymore. Now that he's found this treasure he plans to quit his plans as a trainer and live a life of ease. Is that what you're trying to say?" It wasn't just that exactly... but Zoroark eventually nodded. He was impressed that she understood that much just from how a couple of exchanges. He's been trying to explain this to his trainer for days only for it to fall on deaf ears. The Zoroark sighed as he looked out of the room's window, Cynthia following his gaze and looking out as well.

"Your trainer is making a pretty hasty decision... but he's making it while having you in mind. I'm sure your partners don't realize it but they will feel the same as you and yearn for adventure once again. A vacation here and there is nice... but when all you do is relax you'll quickly realize that your life is missing something... something meaningful" She stood up from the bed and offered a hand to the Zoroark. He looked up at her, his blush burning up with a blush as she smiled down at him with her enigmatic smile and gaze. What was it with her that made her so... "Zoroark... you're blushing~" Zoroark flinched at the suddenness at the statement and turned his head, as if trying to deny the facts. Cynthia giggled and shook her hand. "That's cute, seeing a handsome Pokemon like you act so shy around a human like me." Zoroark growled to himself, he can feel his embarrassment rise as he felt his manhood begin to peek out from his sheath. It was still well hidden within his fur, but if she stuck around any longer, dressed as she was, then she will no doubt see how he truly felt about her. The sooner she left, the better. He accepted her offered hand and got up, the Zoroark trying to hide his crotch nonchalantly with his other paw as she guided him to the bed.

"Zor?"

"First things first, you've got to lay down and relax. It's okay to train your body but right now your muscles are already maxed out, you won't be doing anybody any good by ignoring your own needs" she leaned forward, Zoroark eyeing her plump tooshy sticking out against the silky soft gown as she fluffed his pillows. "There, come on..." Cynthia turned her head and noticed where his eyes were locked on. He gasped and tried to redirect his eyes elsewhere so that she wouldn't notice but he was already too late. Cynthia chuckled and stood back up, hands at her hips as she playfully gazed at the Zoroark who had an awkward paw covering himself why the other couldn't decide on whether it should dangle or rest against his side. "Heh, a Zoroark having a thing for humans?" She asked teasingly as her eye scanned him up and down.

"Roark.." He replied, trying to tell her no, but he knew that SHE knew that he was lying. Cynthia shook her head with a smile... before reaching out and pulling back his paw.

"It's alright... to be honest I have a thing for Pokemon as well..."

"Z-Zorr?"

Billy slid open the door, half expecting one of his partners there only to see that Salem, the Gardevoir that owned the resort, stood at her door while wearing some kind of pink gown that clung lazily against to her body, her red horn sticking out from underneath.

"I was hoping to talk to you tonight, do you have a minute?"

"S-sure, come right on in" He said, opening his door and gesturing her to come inside.

"Thank you. Please close and lock the door, I would like our conversation to be... private." Billy watched as she graced her way into his room and sat on his bed and gazed at him with her wise, crimson eyes. He felt a bit out of place, talking to someone without them actually producing sound. He just nodded and slid to door close before latching the lock.

"Um... Salem was it? I just wanted to thank you again for letting us stay here."

"Don't thank me, you're paying remember?" She said with a smile as Billy walked over and sat next to her. "I'll be frank, this is about your... plans. I overheard that you are already planning to retire early after cashing in your found treasures... is this true?"  
"Yeah. Me and the team were going to buy a house and..."

"You do realize this is a mistake... right?" Salem turned so that she could be facing him, her delicate pale figure sitting up with a proper posture just like a human's. Billy had to shake that thought out of his head, she did look quite attractive... but owner or not she was still a Pokemon!

"What do you mean? My team had been looking forward to it since we found all those treasures! We were actually planning to go back and find some more."

"Well... not your entire team."

"My entire team? Oh... Zoroark..." Gardevoir sighed, her smile fading for just a second before she looked up at him and caressed his cheek with a gentle green hand.

"You mean well for your Pokemon, and as a trainer you can go far. But right now you aren't communicating with your Zoroark. If you don't learn to speak to your Pokemon and understand them then in the future you won't have your team anymore..."

"But... how can I speak to them? It's not like they're psychic like you..." Billy wasn't sure if it was alright to touch her as well. He sure didn't mind feeling her touch across his cheek before her hand trailed down and grasped at his wrist before squeezing gently.

"Heh... Billy. I'm an emotion Pokemon, I can't use psychic on dark types but I can clearly understand Zoroark's frustration from the little movements he makes and the tone of his voice. The difference between a good and great trainer is that a great trainer's bond with his Pokemon can easily knock down any barriers that prevent them from understanding each other."

"O-oh... That's some great advice..." Billy looked down at her squeezing hand, his eyes fixated on her slender pale figure that was adorned by the pink gown that seemed to be made to overlap with her natural flappy gown like fur. Her skin looked soft to the touch. He couldn't help but imagine running his hand across her long slender legs. He then looked back up and noticed Salem smiling, both her hands holding his hand as they brought it up.

"Billy... try to focus. Even if I'm not reading your thoughts I can easily sense your feelings... and it's not something I can turn off" Billy's blush intensified as the gardevoir's light giggle filled the room, a feminine and dreamy voice that actually came from her and not some telepathic power.

"Heh sorry... I guess I just got carried away. But you're right. Just because I struck it rich doesn't mean my oath as a trainer has to come to an end" Billy stood up and quickly grabbed the nearest shirt to put on. Salem watched, almost in disappointment as his manly figure was hidden away by a piece of fabric. Billy so reminded her of the many soap opera macho men she watched and dreamed about so much... she always fantasized about having one for a partner and helping him with his problems, and here she was, fantasy half fulfilled. It was for the best though, they had just met and it would have been terribly awkward if she tried to push herself on a customer after meeting him a couple hours ago.

"So... what are you doing now?Salem asked as he slipped on his complimentary slippers.

"I'm going to go to Zoroark's room and apologize about not understanding him... and then ask if he's still willing to join me on my journey!Salem smiled as she got up and let herself out.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Heh... you're quite the freaky fox~" Cynthia laid back on the bed as Zoroark sat on his knees, the fox's fingers traced around her delicate and small feet as he sniffed at them excitedly against the tight black socks she wore before licking up across the side and suckling at her big toe against the light fabric. "Make sure you clean every last toe...mmm~" She leaned forward and saw his large, pink manhood sticking out and bobbing with each movement he made. She didn't want to wait, she stretched her other leg and stepped against the throbbing meat against his furry body. Zoroark groaned in heat as he continued to move on to the next toe in line, his lips wrapping around each salaciously small toe and sampling her flavor as she prodded and stroked her other small foot against his arousal. Her foot traveled up across his swollen knot, up across his shaft and stopped at his tip before traveling back down across his length once more. With each stroke a small bead of pre leaked out from the Zoroark and stained the her black sock, his milky white cum easily contrasted against the darker background. "Oh my... looks like you soiled my sock, such a dirty Zoroark~" She teased as she leaned forward to slip off the sock. Cynthia forced him to switch feet as she held the soiled fabric, Zoroark began to lick and clean at her bare pale foot and tickled between her toes with his moist, warm tongue. Cynthia moaned quietly as she rubbed his cock with her moistened foot, the female champion dangling the cock above her parted lips as the pre that spilled onto her sock dripped down into her welcoming mouth. Zoroark's cock twitched against her foot as it caressed him, that sensual display was enough to bring down any male's needs and submit to her will. His cock easily leaked out more as his paws felt around her dainty foot, his tongue tasting and wrapping around her little toes before she switched feet once again. "Now you have to clean up your own mess!" She ordered in such a stern and lust filled voice. Zoroark did nothing but nod as he obeyed and licked around the pre stained sock. His tongue licked up the traces of his own seed as he shivered from feeling her moistened bare foot rub along his sensitive pink flesh. His tip slipped between her toes as she ran the foot up and down, slowly but sure his cock fucked between each pairing as Cynthia watched Zoroark struggle from releasing his load too soon. "Take off my sock now..." Zoroark's claw was about to slip off the article of clothing until she smacked it with her foot. "Nuh uh uh... Using your mouth only!" She ordered. Zoroark once again nodded as he bit at the end of the fabric and pulled back, revealing her second naked foot. She jammed her unsheathed foot into the Zoroark's maw, all five of her toes being treated with his tongue as the Zoroark mumbled in heat. "Tell me... why is it that such a proud fox like you can have such a subby side behind closed doors?" Zoroark said nothing as he struggled to breath, her sock and foot were getting wet and soggy from his saliva until she mercifully pulled back. Zoroark's head shot back as he felt the second foot work along with the first, her two feet rubbing opposite sides of his cock as it happily throbbed between her pale toes. Her feet then began to speed up together, and before Zoroark could even voice it he felt his member pulse and throb excitedly as stream after stream of his milky white seed ejected all over Cynthia's feet and legs. Cynthia only watched with a half lidded gaze, her elegant tongue licking across her perfect lips as she saw the cum spill from her body onto the bed... "Hehe you came just from my feet? I guess that means I have to punish you..."

Zoroark was thrown onto his back, his claws wrapped underneath Cynthia's gown and around her slender sides as she sat atop of him. She had only moved her silky black panties to the side as she gripped Zoroark's erect member with one hand and guided it toward her sex. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back a moan... it had been so long since she had felt someone inside... too long. Her walls were once again tight from neglect as she slid down, her hands now gripping the tufts of fur Zoroark had across his chest as hissed in ecstasy. Her clear fluids easily dribbled down his shaft and helped guide him inside. After some momentary reluctance Cynthia's body soon slid down entirely on Zoroark, the former champion sitting on her knees as she began to rock against the fox's body hard and fast. Zoroark's hands lifted up the gown Cynthia wore as she raised her slender arms, her blonde hair messying up from all the motion as the Zoroark removed the gown entirely so he can lean forward and nibble at her elegant breast.

"a-a-ahhh~ Yessss~" Cynthia hissed in joy as her hands wrapped behind the fox's head, pulling him in close as he suckled and drooled against her perky nipples. Her plump breast bounced with each rocking motion they made, Cynthia's hips grinding against the Zoroark's as she felt the plump meaty cock filled her burning insides, the champion's entire body shouting in sensual ecstasy and wanting more. His bulbous knot pounded against her puffy entrance as her fluids soaked him and sheets below, the Zoroark's hands now grasping at her firm as as Cynthia's chest lurched forward causing her back to curve in such an erotic display. Her hair and breast continued to bounce, one in Zoroark's nibbling teeth as she continued to fuck the Zoroark. She rode him, she was the top in this mating ritual and she wouldn't have it any other way. Zoroark's paws explored every inch of her amazing smooth body, every part of her felt perfect as they rubbed along her back and belly, legs and arms. She continued to bounce against him, up and down, his knot coming so close to fitting inside thanks to her plentiful juices. Zoroark's paws gripped at her waist as he humped back in timing of her jumps, he felt the instinctual need and desire to fill her, to tie her with him and fill her womb to the brim of his spunk! Every time she landed on him his hips lurched forward and his paws forced her down. Cynthia could feel the knot slipping in as she ventured dangerously close to climaxing herself. His fur felt so warm and soft... every time her body moved she can feel his dark colored fur brush against every inch of her pussy, brushing against her moist lips and her little swollen clit as she bounced up and down ecstatically. At the last bounce she grinded down against him as his hips pushed up, his claws trying to drag her down all the way. The two groaned and held each other close before his knot finally slipped inside, Cynthia's body shivering in delight as her pussy ejaculated all over the Zoroark's groin. Zoroark gasped out as he felt his seed eject into Cynthia, strings of his cum filled inside the human and directly into her womb...

For the longest time they laid against each other, Cynthia's tired body draped across Zoroark's as the two remained tied for however long it lasted. Cynthia finally laughed and hugged the Zoroark.

"Thank you so much... I really needed this..."

"Zo-ro ark..."Zoroark said, meaning "I think I needed this more than you..."

"Heh... trust me, I REALLY needed this, there's a reason I went away for vacation..."

"Zooo...?" He asked, wanting to know more. She was about to reply until Zoroark's ears shot up. Someone was coming.

"Something wrong?" Cynthia asked, noticing the change in his demeanor. Zoroark tried to move, but accidentally caused him and Cynthia to moan out in sensitive pain when he forgot that they were still stuck.

"C-careful! Follow my lead..." Zoroark and Cynthia carefully got up together while holding close as the footsteps grew closer to his door. Cynthia could hear them too now and stood there silently to hear if whomever was going to enter the room.

"Zoro-ark?" He asked, wondering if the footsteps were just someone going to their room.

"Maybe... let's just..."Suddenly a quiet knock interrupted Cynthia.

"Hey Zoroark, you awake?"The two snuck away further away from the door together, unsure of what to do. Zoroark noted the closet at the end of the room and pointed, Cynthia nodding and quickly following his lead as they clumsily walked, Zoroark's cock throbbing within Cynthia and making her bite her lip to hold back from making any noise, same with Zoroark.

The door then slid open and Billy saw Zoroark standing at the corner, checking out the closet.

"Ah Zoroark... you're awake. Good I..."Billy was walking towards him but then stopped as Zoroark held out a paw.

"Zor!" He stated loudly. Billy took a moment to realize what he meant and stepped back.

"Ah... sorry. See... I just wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been the best trainer... or even a good one these past few days..." Zoroark locked eyes with Billy before the trainer turned, unsure if he can face him right now. Suddenly he felt a tugging... and a grinding which caused him to accidentally moan. He looked back towards Cynthia, who stood naked as she looked towards him with a flirtatious smile and lusty grey gaze. She held a finger against her lips, shushing him as she began to hump against him. (What is she doing?!) Zoroark thought to himself as his trainer continued to talk and avoid looking into the room. What kind of situation was this?!

"And... well I realize now that all that talk about taking it easy from now on and never going on another journey may have been insensitive towards what you wanted. I know since we met I promised we'd always adventure together, and I didn't realize I was breaking my promise by putting my hat up as a trainer just because we got lucky. I mean that's all it's been for me... lucky breaks rather than good things coming from my own well thought out plans" Cynthia suddenly stopped, realizing now where this talk was going between Billy and Zoroark. "And so... I just wanted to know... do you still want to journey with me?" Finally Billy looked back towards his first Pokemon, speaking to him as another person and not a pet for battle. Zoroark was honestly touched... his trainer finally realized why he had been upset. He didn't honestly know how to respond. He turned and faced Cynthia, whose enigmatic eyes and smile was waiting as she nodded. He replied, in his native tongue. Billy closed his eyes, trying to understand his tone of voice rather than the word he spoke. It wasn't negative in any sense, and it sounded like Zoroark was actually emotional... it was a yes. He was positive. Billy nodded and opened his eyes with a smile.

"Thanks bud. I'm glad we finally worked this out" Zoroark nodded as well.

"Zor."

"We can leave tomorrow. We have all the rest we need. We can trade these gems in for supplies rather than houses and explore where no team ever explored before!" Billy then turned around, slowly he closed the door.

"Phew... that was close..."Cynthia said.

"Zor..." Zoroark agreed. The two walked together, trying to make it back to the door to lock it.

"Well that was a touching scene!" Zoroark grumbled as she giggled. Cynthia then was about to reach for the switch until Zoroark accidentally began to fall backwards. His knot came loose with a sickening pop followed by spilling sound of their mingled fluids spilling onto the floor.

"Now what was THAT?!" A familiar feminine voice said. Before Cynthia could lock it the door slid open and Salem stood there, hands at hips as she saw a naked Cynthia, an exposed Zoroark and a messy floor in between along with a completely ruined and soaked bed.

"Uh..." Cynthia said. Zoroark smiled nervously as he laid on the ground. Salem sighed.

"I'll get a mop and some clean sheets..."


End file.
